Book 1 The Companion's Blunder
by Queego
Summary: Book one of the Errors Trilogy- Samiel, a grove-born Companion, Mis-Chooses, throwing all of destiny's well-laid plans onto the garbage heap. He must join with hordes and hordes of unlikely and often redundant allies to defeat a Lord of Darkness! (Note: t


THE ERRORS TRILOGY  
Book 1- The Companion's Blunder  
  
Forthcoming:  
Book 2- Mistake of the Gods  
Book 3- Errors End  
  
  
Full-Bard Leon Ceckthion played his gittern in a broad patch of sunlight in the Palace. The sun lent his skin an almost Shin'a'in tone, as he plucked his way through the persuent verses of "My Lady's Eyes".  
In all fairness, the colossal, earth-shattering mistake, the mistake that would throw all of Destiny's well-laid plans right out the window, was almost forgivable, given the circumstances. Leon really DID resemble a Shin'a'in, if one was about ten feet away and squinting.  
So when a Companion, looking as beautiful as one straight out of a tale, weaved towards him looking somewhat ill, Leon was puzzled, but not particularly alarmed.  
When the Companion started talking to him, however, he was just a tad bit surprised.  
:Yes-at last-you. I Choose You-:  
"Umm, pardon...horsey person," Leon said with profoundest respect. "I think you've got me mistaken for someone else."  
:Shut up and let me finish.: The Companion's voice was somehow slurred, as though by drink. Leon was looking distinctly uncomfortable, and began edging away.  
:Out of all the world, out of all the seeking-:   
"Umm, I REALLY REALLY think you're making a mista-"  
:I'm a COMPANION. I don't make MISTAKES, ASS! BE SILENT!:  
Leon cowered, suddenly aware of the fact that the Companion was roughly four times his size, and had nice, thick steel plates on its silver hooves.  
:As I was saying. I have found you, young brother of my heart! You are mine and I am yours-:  
"But..." he said weakly.  
The Companion ploughed on, heedless of his protests. :And never again will there be loneliness!:  
"O...kay..." said Leon, rather alienated.   
:So. Now. You're Chosen. What is your name, beloved brother?:  
"Le-leon," he stammered.  
:I am Samiel. Congratulations, newest of Heralds!: He paused, regarding Leon with his enourmous sapphire eyes. :I've never seen a Shin'a'in Bard before.:  
"I'm not a Shin'a'in."  
:Very curious indeed...: He stopped, suddenly, twitching. :WHAT??!:  
"I'm not a Shin'a'in."  
:You're kidding.:  
"Nope," said Leon, a look of fatuous adoration on his face that was universal of all new Heralds.  
:Kernos' Codpiece!: he swore. :Umm...pardon. I need to go do Mysterious Companion things now.: He walked off a few feet. :SHIT! SHITSHITSHIT! SHIT!:  
"What's wrong?"  
:You can't hear me.:  
"Yes I can, Samiel!"  
:NO YOU CAN'T.: Samiel snapped. :Gwena is SO going to kill me...:  
"I'm sure everything will be fine, Samiel, my Companion."  
:Don't call me that!:  
Leon smiled dreamily as Samiel, his Companion, galloped off at breakneck speed torwards the Grove.  
  
***  
  
:YOU DID WHAT?!?: It was amazing how like a gryphon Gwena could look when she wanted to.  
Samiel, who was fully used to being the Stud of the Barn, quailed under the volcanic gaze Gwena locked on him. :I-I Chose,: he said innocently.  
:You. Enormous. IDIOT! Do you have ANY idea how much was riding over your Choice? We'll all be ecclipsed by the most vile of evils, all because of YOU!: she roared in his mind.  
Rolan made his displeasure known.  
:I-I'm really sorry!: said Samiel.  
:SORRY DOESN'T GET PROPHECY FULFILLED, SAMIEL!: she barked back :You are a GROVE BORN COMPANION. What will this do to our reputation? We'll be the laughingstock of the Ephereal Planes!:   
:He has a good heart!: Samiel said defensively.  
:I don't care if he's bloody Mother Theresa-:  
:Who?: asked Samiel curiously.  
:Don't interrupt! You've made a serious blunder, you miserable excuse for a glue factory, and YOU, not me, not the Star-Eyed, not Vanyel-: she began.  
:When did Vanyel get into this?:  
:Be silent! This is your stall, Samiel, YOU SLEEP IN IT.:  
Samiel was feeling profoundly embarrased. All this just for drinking a cask of ale last night. Honestly, Gwena was acting like this was the End of the World-  
:THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!: moaned Gwena. :What are his gifts, this one you Chose? Perhaps we can rectify the situation.:  
:Well, um. Yes,: he stammered, trying to buy some time.  
:I'm waiting,: Gwena said with a voice like steel.  
:He's a Bard,: Samiel said, waiting for the ax to fall.  
It did.  
He blacked out a moment later as every Companion the Field started shouting at him, all at once.  
Loud...angry voices?  
Sleeeeeeep.  
  
-----  
  
"Mothe...Queen Selenay, we have a problem," Said Herald-Mage Elspeth as she fidgeted slightly with the cuff of her enourmously elaborate Whites.  
Selenay ran a hand over her eyes. Who could blame her? First Karse, then Hardorn... you'd think trouble would leave the aging monarch of Valdemar alone for a change.  
Apparently not.  
The faces of the other council members blanched slightly.  
"What is it?" Said one, a Duchess from the border said anxiously. "Some horrid dictator?"  
"No..." Elspeth began.  
"A demon?!" Another piped in fearfully.  
"KARSE! I knew it! It's Karse, isn't it!" crowed one conservative.  
"NO," Elspeth barked suddenly. "Samiel, one of our Grove-Born, has Mis-Chosen."  
The Council exploded into noise. Shouts of "Damn conservatives" and "What have those [obscenity] Karsites done now!" were the predominent sentiments.  
Selenay was white and pale as she called for silence. As the assembled council complied, she shuddered. "Dear god in heaven. And what of his Predestined Chosen? What's going to happen to him or her."  
:Oh, Samiel is going to Choose her.: Said Gwena visciously in the back of Elspeths mind.  
:How? This Bard would have to be...: Elspeth began. :No. Don't even tell me.:  
:Lets just say Leon The Inconveniently Placed Herald isn't going to be a problem much longer.: Gwena said smugly.  
:That's horrible!: Elspeth said, shocked and appalled.  
Selenay was looking over Leon's file for Bardic. Not only was he Valdemar's Most Inconvenient Herald, he was also the Collegiums Most Average Bard.  
"Well," Elspeth began, smiling wanly. "There are a few ways to get rid of him, so to speak."  
Selenay blanched. "Herald Elspeth! That is a completely and utterly DISGUSTING thought--" Her voice trailed off as she got that faint "Listening" stance, indicating her Companion was giving her an earful. "Or. Well. Maybe not," Selenay said, face white at whatever it was her Companion had said to her.  
Consort Darren made a noise. "But surely that's a little drastic--" He twitched violently as his Companion quite literally smacked his brain into a semi-comatose state.  
Selenay sighed a long, world-weary sigh. "Well. I suppose what must be done must be done. Herald Leon will die, and Samiel will Choose again."  
The Council once again burst into motion, this time with suggestions.  
"Send him to the Karsites! The Karsites!"  
"Snakes! Venemous snakes!"  
"No, there is an easier way," Elspeth said, feeling very ashamed of herself.  
The council turned to hear her.  
"Just send him on circuit," She said, shrugging. "Easy enough."  
"Oh. That's simple," Said Selenay.  
"Isn't it, though?" Said Elspeth. 


End file.
